Speak
by Dystopiac
Summary: Movieverse. Lydia hadn’t said a word about that night. Instead, she thought she could bury it away, but she was wrong. These things have a way of coming back at you. No matter how hard you deny it.


**This is something which I have been wanting to write for some time. I wanted to explore what went through Lydia's mind during the wedding, and what effects it might have on her.**

**I wrote this in a hurry, so if there are any mistakes, I hold my hands up and say, "I love you!"**

* * *

The door slammed shut. Lydia knew she was alone. Her parents had gone out for a meal together, and probably wouldn't be back for a good few hours. Lydia felt good about this; alone she could be with her thoughts. Alone she didn't have to put up with the constant noise of Delia and her sculptures. Alone, she didn't have anyone to hide from.

She led on her bed with a loud thump as her body hit the sheets. She snuggled up, the soft silk rubbing against her equally smooth face. She breathed in the familiar scent of her perfume, and the soothing scent of what was now her home. Life in Connecticut was definitely looking up; she had made new friends at school, she was settling in great, and most of all, she had found two wonderful "adoptive parents" who just happened to live in the attic.

But Barbara and Adam weren't here at the moment. They were stuck in the afterlife for a while, filing out some sort of procedure and forms. She didn't want to admit it, but she was glad. Lydia enjoyed spending time with Adam and Barbara, but there were some things that she really didn't want them to know. Things that she buried deep down inside her, in the hope that they would disappear.

After that night, nobody said anything again. After a few weeks, Lydia wasn't even sure whether it had actually happened. Instead, she took to curling in a ball and resting her head on her knees, trying to convince herself to keep hold of her sanity.

"It never happened, it never happened, it never happened…" she would whisper to herself over and over.

Barbara had been very supportive, always there for her. Adam helped her too. As for her father and Delia…at first they were a little wary, but they too came to accept it. But that didn't stop her dad from being overprotective and Delia from wanting to spend more "mother, daughter quality time" with her. At least being busy kept her mind off things.

But that wasn't the reason why she was wrapped up in the covers, holding herself tight with her eyes closed. The reason why she was trying so hard to fight back the tears just happened to have mouldy skin, a wild mane of dirty blonde hair and an unusual striped suit (which Lydia had to admit, did look quite cool). _He_ had almost destroyed her life, by forcing her to marry him. He had kept his side of the deal. He had saved Barbara and Adam. But Lydia hadn't kept her side.

She buried down underneath the covers. As hard as she tried to forget, she knew that she had to remember back to that night.

The wedding dress was beautiful. A gorgeous scarlet red dress with frills and a matching veil. It looked incredible against her pale skin. She was so stunned when she saw herself wearing it. Then she had glided so gracefully towards him, before holding onto his arm. Lydia was so nervous. And scared.

Maybe that was the reason it took her so long to try to escape? She had tried; by saying his name three times. But he had stopped her, instead answering for her. Maybe that shocked her so much she didn't try again?

But then Adam tried to stop it. But he failed. Barbara tried to; she came closer to stopping the wedding than anyone. But she was sent away and it looked like nothing else would work.

Lydia could have stopped it. She knew she could have. When he was searching for the ring, she had had plenty of time to whisper his name three times over and banish him to the afterlife. But she didn't. And she knew why. She didn't want to.

She had been split into two that night. Half of her wanted to stop the wedding, to cry out and shout at him, "Pervert!" But the other half wanted to wait calmly, continue with the ceremony and then be whisked away to the afterlife.

Ever since that night, only half of her had remained. The other half had died along with him, wherever he was. But Lydia knew better than that, she didn't let it show. She still acted gloomy, but no one suspected anything. She was a naturally gloomy girl. Maybe that's why he liked her so much.

Lydia let out a small sob, and bit her knuckles. This part was hard to remember. It was a blur in her mind, but she knew that the ceiling came crashing down and then he was gone. Nothing left but a hole in the floor. She threw her bouquet into after him. Everyone thought that she was throwing it at him; that she despised him. But Lydia knew the truth; it was buried down inside of her.

She threw the bouquet not in disgust, but out of something else instead. She couldn't say it, for the sound of it would surely break her into a thousand pieces.

After that night, she had locked away the dress and thrown the box under the bed. Tonight, she stood up, wary on her feet, and reached under, pulling it out. She opened the box and pulled out the dress. She changed into it smoothly. It felt soft against her skin. She breathed in a smelt dust, cigarettes and sweat. His scent.

Lydia moved in front of the mirror and stood consciously in front of it. Staring back at her own reflection, her vision became blurred as the emotion swept from her in a wave of tears. She buried her face in her hands and screamed at the top of her lungs, until there was no air left in her lungs and she felt like she could burst.

Lydia knew that no matter how hard she tried to bury it deep down in her heart, no matter how hard she tried to tell herself it wasn't real; it was. She opened her mouth to speak, and the words that came out were groggy and shaky. She prayed he could hear her, wherever he was.

"I love you…Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice."

She waited for a few minutes for something to happen. She was just about to give up, throw the dress away and move on with her life, when a familiar voice spoke,

"Hey, babes"

Lydia smiled. She knew she was whole again.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Let me know if you want me to continue with this, because it can go somewhere, but I'll let you decide if it should.**

**x  
**


End file.
